A Christmas Peril
by Fabius Maximus
Summary: After Don Karnage, war, ghosts...it's time for a simple play. A 15 year old Molly and Michael should be able to handle that, shouldn't they? comes after "Kiss ME" and the "Great Amusement park chase."


A Christmas Peril.

November 10th, 1947.

Molly reclined in the seat at the high school. The war was over, she and Michael were together, Kit was back… and she was doing well in all her classes, with the added bonus that the last class of the day was a do nothing, drama class, perfect for the occasional nap or happy gaze out at the park.

Ms. Thompson looked out over the class, and tapped her ruler on the desk.

"now class," She said, "As you know, we're going to be putting on the play "A Christmas Carol" this year, and so I have decided who the director and general organizer will be." She smiled, as Molly kept looking at the window. "It will be Molly Cunningham."

Molly bolted upright.

"Gah?' She said, "Gah!" She continued. "I mean, why me?"

"It will expand your horizons… there's more to school then science and machine shop…"

"and beating up on bullies." A girl behind her whispered, provoking a burst of giggles. Ms. Thompson said nothing, but did let a hint of her smile get through. In truth, Molly hadn't had a fight for the last year… probably due to the mortal terror the bullies saw her with. It was sad for a bully, Thompson thought, you could either lose to Molly Cunningham, or try to convince your peers that beating up a girl was an accomplishment…. Right before you got to fight Michael Khan, who was beginning to fill out and look more like his grand uncle every day.

None of which had anything to do with picking Molly, Thompson thought. The fact was, the girl was getting a bit too used to sailing through, given her intelligence and skill, and it was time to throw her a curve ball.

"OK." Molly said. "I'll do it. When do we start?"

"You start immediately." Ms. Thompson replied. "Do you want help setting up auditions and such?"

"Auditions?" Molly asked.

"Yes. Oh, I'll help you, but it's your show, so to speak." Molly nodded again, thinking furiously.

"Can I be excused then? I have to get the book out of the library." The bearess said. Ms. Thompson nodded, then held out a binder to her.

"This is the script for the stage version… but you might want to make some changes, though I'd be happy if you would consult me first." Molly nodded, already looking at the thick bundle of paper.

"I can get any help I need?"

"Well, if you can get them to agree, yes. Also, the academy will be helping us with the play." Molly froze. _Michael's school?_ She had never dreamed that they were going to come off the heights and join up with a public school. She shook and got up and headed towards the library. Well, Michael knew her, and the rest better learn to know her, because they weren't going to mess up HER play.

When Michael found Molly, the latter was still in the school library, half an hour after school had ended, looking at the three(!) editions of "A Christmas Carol", and making notes on the script. She looked up as the shadow fell over her.

"Michael!" Molly said, "Is school over?"

"It has been for the last thirty minutes," The tiger said, looking at his girlfriend tolerantly. "I heard that you were getting into the stage play business?"

"Yeah… and it's gonna be a bear… pardon the pun." Molly said. "Every one of these books has different illustrations, and they all look different. I'm going to have to-Omigosh! The business!" Michael laughed.

"Don't worry about that, Molly. In fact," He said, sounding more serious, "That was what I wanted to talk to you about. I think we should sell it."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Molly yelled, then recoiled before the Librarian's hiss. "I mean.. that's made us so much money and why should we-"

"Because you should never ride a crashing airplane into the ground." Michael said. The tall tiger paced over toward the window, his frame looking more and more like his granduncles. "Molly, we had a business because gas was rationed, and we were willing to bicycle all over Cape Suzzette. Now, with everyone returning from the war, there is no shortage of veterans who also are willing to do that… and gas prices will drop 40% in the next month." Molly didn't bother contradicting that, given that Shere was probably the one doing the pricing. "Between cheap gas, workers looking for work and all the new cars that are going to be on the market… well, the only reason anyone would keep us would be charity, and I don't like charity."

Molly nodded.

"OK, so what do we do now?"

"Sell the routes off to one of the new groups… we have a track record and clients, and I think we can parley that into a nice up front settlement." He chuckled, "and it's not as if we're hurting right now… The bank sent a statement in and combined with the investment I did, our total savings are at just over 1200 dollars." Molly's eyes widened.. there were people who made less then double that amount over an entire year…

"But that depends on if you want to sell it." Michael said, seriously.

"But you said-"

"I know, Molly, but you're part owner… in addition to my… friend. If you want to keep on at it, I'm game." Molly got up and looked out the window with Michael, leaning into him.

"Well, since you're the money man… being completely hopeless at mechanics, I might add."

"Hey!"

"I think we should sell it too." The fifteen year old continued. Michael smiled, gathering up his books in one hand while keeping his other arm around Molly. The two teenagers headed for the door.

"So, speaking of the play, do you know what to do yet?"

"Not a clue, Michael, not a clue."

"we can work on it over the weekend, then."

Back at H4H, Rebecca greeted the news with joy. Mac looked up from where he was working with Kit on a cargo manifest and grinned.

"Congratulations, Molly." The badger said. Molly smiled back at her moms SO.

"Thanks Mac." Rebecca smiled at that. At first she had been worried about whether Molly and Mac would get along.. knowing from experience how Molly could… make her displeasure known. However, Molly had immediately taken to Mac, removing that worry.

"So, anything to say, Kit?" Molly asked.

"Oh yes, but I didn't want to wreck your mood." Kit said, smiling.

"what?" Molly asked.

"Molly, Mac is a general, and before the war ended I got to be a captain… and guess what, being that you're in charge, you are also an officer!" Molly smiled then started, as Mac spoke.

"Long hours."

"More hours then a day has," Kit continued.

"Nobody thanks you for your work,"

"and everyone blames you when it goes wrong." Kit finished

"And everyone is jealous of you, the fools." The two men finished in tandem.

"Gee, thanks." Molly said, unable to quite banish the grin from her face.

"What does that make me?" Michael asked.

"XO." Kit replied. "You have an important role."

"Which is?"

"The man who Molly can blame after everyone blames her." Mac said. "Just hope she doesn't throw things like my first commander." Michael groaned.

"I'm dead." Molly lightly punched him in the arm for that comment.

"See, already the violence starts." Michael continued.

"Mom, we're going to go upstairs and see which one of these-" Molly pointed at the book bag, "editions we should use for costuming information." Rebecca nodded, waving them on up.

"I'll send Jereem and Hannah up when they get her from her fathers office."

"So how long have you known about this?" Kit asked Rebecca.

"Oh, since last week." Becky answered. "Ms. Thompson thought it would do Molly good to work with a large group… having to delegate rather then doing everything herself. She told me that in most of the school projects, Molly usually ends up just doing everything herself, leaving her partners to sit by and stare." Mac grunted.

"Not a good trait." He said, Kit nodded, "Those types are great on their own.. but they can really wreck an organization."

"I know… and it took me long enough to figure out. Still…" Rebecca looked up the stairs, "I don't think she's going to be able to run over Michael Khan….do you?"

Later that night, Molly and Michael, since joined by Jereem and Hannah, continued to work on the play.

"Alright!" Molly said, "everything's ready to go. We have the style of dress, what the backdrops should look like, everything!" she leaned back in the chair.

"Umhmmm." Michael said. "Everything's ready to go… with one minor caveat."

"What?"

"Don't you need actors for a play?" Molly opened her mouth, closed it, then frowned at Michael. A suspicious sound came from Hannah, but she was completely composed and solemn when Molly glared over at her.

"You knew I had missed that, didn't you?" Molly said to Michael in her sweetest voice.

"Yes…. But I was thinking that you might want to have waited until we got the physical plans finished."

"Hmmm…." Molly looked at Michael suspiciously. "Well, I was going to…." She thought furiously. "ask Ms. Thompson for some help on that Monday!" Michael nodded.

"And what are we going to do this weekend?" He asked. Molly paused, then snuggled up to him.

"I was thinking we could go see…" She noticed everyone else's expression. "No! Not the Dangerwoman Movie again."

"hmmm… The Lord Does Answer Prayers." Jereem said.

"Oh drat… I hadn't quite gotten to know every one of the ending credits by heart, since I was concentrating on learning the dialogue by heart." Michael said. Molly looked over at Hannah, waiting for her to say something. When she didn't….

"Well?" Molly asked.

"I will say nothing." Hannah replied. "what were you thinking about?" She continued. Molly looked around and finally spoke again.

"Well, I was thinking about going and seeing a play…. So we could get a feel of how things are done."

"A professional production will be a little different from a school production…"

"Oh no it won't… not when WE"RE done with it." Molly said, certainly. Michael looked over at Hannah, who looked at Jereem.

"What play were you thinking of seeing?" Jereem asked.

"'A Comedy of Errors,' since it's playing at the college." Molly said.

"Well the name's appropriate." Michael murmured, "and a College play would be within our range to match…." He nodded. "Good idea. When is it on?" Molly looked over at the daily paper.

"Saturday night at, 7:00." She answered. "Who wants to go?" Everyone looked at her and nodded. "Great!" She replied. "How about meeting at Stan's (naming a good, but inexpensive diner), at 6:00?"

"Sounds good to me." Michael said. "I'll meet you at the apartment?"

"OK." Molly said. "Jereem, Hannah?" Jereem looked over at Hannah.

"We'll be at the diner… We have some errands to run for father before." Hannah said. Molly nodded.

Later that night, as Jereem and Hannah pedaled off into the dusk, Molly looked at them and leaned into Michael's arms.

"So." She said finally, as they watched a ship move across the harbor. "You think this is going to go well?" Michael laughed.

"Well, lets see… it doesn't involve pirates, ghosts, genies, redfruit, enemy spies…. Or ladders." He finished, Molly giving him a half serious glare at the last. "It should go fine. " Michael looked over at the Sea Duck, bobbing in the water by the warehouse, and sighed. "I should probably get home…" Molly nodded, reluctantly.

"Yeah…" Michael gave her a quick hug and headed towards his bike. Before leaving, he paused.

"Who do you think will be in the play?" He asked.

"Well…." Molly paused and grinned, "Are you fishing for a job?"

"Well, I'd point out that I have the poise to be Scrooge?"

"mmmmm…. I was thinking that you could play Bob Cratchet." Molly said, laughing at Michaels' expression.

"My dear… Bob Cratchett…..does figures for a living… far beneath the regal status of a Khan." Michael said, theatrically placing on hand on his chest.

"OK…. How about Marley's ghost? _He_ doesn't have to do figures."

"All those chains and cashboxes… far to menial a job for me…I'd have to insist that they be limited to the cashbox _keys_." Michael said, waving. "Bye!"  
"Night, Michael." Molly said, watching as he left into the dusk. Turning she walked back into H4H, feeling the slight depression that usually accompanied her when Michael had to leave. Still, she thought, going to a play would be fun…. And putting on a better one later would be even better.


End file.
